The Crime Scene
by mystery of the mist
Summary: Tony brings Audrey to a crime scene, and Gibbs is less than thrilled. WARNING: CorporalPunishment/Disciplinary Spanking of a Teen and Young Adult


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF THE CAHRACTERS ON THE SHOW!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS THE CORPORAL PUNISHMENT/DISCPILINARY SPANKING OF A TEENAGER AND A YOUNG ADULT. DON'T FLAME BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-I WILL LAUGH!**

"Hey, kid. Where's the team?" DiNozzo asked Audrey. He had gotten to work late (traffic) and Audrey was sitting at the desk of his boss.

"Some crime scence, not far from here, maybe two minutes? Ziva left you a sticky note."

Sure enough, there was a lime green sticky note on Tony's desk that was written in Ziva's handwriting.

_Tony,_

_We are heading to a crime scene at the park around the corner from here. Gibbs says to be ready at a moment's notice, though I believe the phrase should be at a moment's call. Gibbs, McGee, and Audrey just happen to disagree with me, though._

_See you soon,  
Ziva_

"Can I come?" Audrey asked, her voice containing a trace of hope.

"And have your father beat both of our asses? Yeah, I don't think so." Tony snorted.

"Come on, DiNozzo, this is my dream. What if I never make it into the NCIS business? Please!" Audrey begged.

After a lot of persistence, Tony finally gave in, sighing. "Alright, fine, let's go. You better pray that the boss doesn't find out."

Audrey just smiled and headed into the elevator with Tony, her grin not leaving her face.

* * *

Audrey was standing by the car, hoping that she wouldn't be seen by anyone. She was very excited to be at a crime scene. Watching the team work was really fun. She had only been able to see them solve cases in the bullpen. Never had Audrey gone into the field.

"When did you decide to become an agent, Audrey?"

The sound of her dad's voice made Audrey jump. She turned around to face him, throwing a smile on her face, though it was obvious it was forced. She was in a load of trouble. "Hi, Daddy, I'm not supposed to be here, but Tony dragged me here!"

"Did not!" Tony exclaimed, walking over. "You begged me to let you come!"

"It's both of your faults," Gibbs said. "McGee and Ziva are almost done. They'll meet us later. You two, get in the car."

They were in a ton of trouble. And so were their bottoms.

* * *

Tony sat in Interrogation Room 3, nervously hand drumming on the table. Meanwhile, Audrey was sitting in Interrogation Room 4, shaking, knowing what was coming.

Gibbs went to Interrogation 3 first to deal with Tony. "There was a reason I didn't want her at a crime scene, DiNozzo. I think you should know why. So please explain to me why."

Tony sighed. "Because she could get really hurt."

"Exactly, DiNozzo. She's only thirteen. I'm not saying that this is all your fault," Gibbs said when he saw that Tony was about to protest, "but you should have known enough that it was not a good idea to bring her to the crime scene."

Tony stared at the floor, suddenly interested in it even though he had seen it countless times. "Can we get this over with?"

"Yeah."

Tony bent over Gibbs' lap. He warily awaited the sting of the first smack.

When it came, he wasn't as prepared as he believed himself to be. He yelped in pain as Gibbs brought down the rest of the smacks.

"Shh, Tony, it's over," Gibbs assured him. "Go get back to work."

Tony nodded as he walked out the door.

"Wait, Tony," Gibbs ordered. Tony turned around. Gibbs continued, "There's a pillow in one of my desk drawars."

"Thanks, boss."

Now it was time to deal with Audrey.

Audrey stopped twiddling her thumbs when her dad walked in. "I'm so sorry, Daddy! I know you hate apologies, but I really am! I know that I could've gotten hurt, but I just _had_ to. I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay, Audrey. As soon as your spanking is over, you won't ever have to think about it again."

"Okay," Audrey said, bending over her father's lap.

Gibbs brought down swat after swat, causing Audrey to eventually cry.

Gibbs righted Audrey and gently rubbed her back. He asked, "Still worth it, Audrey?"

Audrey shook her head. "No, not at all. If I knew that this was going to happen, I most definitely would have stayed here."

Gibbs looked at her. "So if you knew you wouldn't have been caught, you would have still come?"

Audrey looked at the table guiltily. "I really wanted to see a crime scene."

"And someday you will, honey, but you aren't ready to come yet."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know that I coulda gotten hurt."

Gibbs smiled. "Let's go see Ducky."

Audrey smiled. If the aloe would take away the sting, she'd stay there for the rest of the night.

Before she even knew it, Gibbs had her in his arms and they were on their way to autopsy.

Gibbs carefully placed his daughter on one of the steel tables. Ducky walked over, aloe in hand.

Audrey sighed in relief as the sting gradually decreased.

"All set, my dear," Ducky said.

"Thanks, Ducky."

Audrey went back into her father's arms.

"Dad, I think I should go apologize to Tony."

"Alright, let's go."

Back in the bullpen, Audrey said, "Hey, Tony, sorry I got you in trouble."

"Not your fault, kid, I should have not allowed you to come."

"Well, both our asses paid for it."

"Language, Audrey," Gibbs warned.

Audrey silenced herself. She really didn't want a repeat of what her bottom had just had to go through. Most definitely not.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
